My Diary!
by sasuvonke
Summary: Draco and Hermione didn't realize earlier that they had brought their diaries with them. Then accidentaly coliding with each other, they swapped diaries! and it's all Dumbledore's fault!


Author's Note: Thank you for noticing my fic. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own any of the Harry Potter characters that are being used right now. So, don't sue me.

**My Diary!**

It was the end of the day and Draco was just strolling along the corridors heading his way to the Head's dormitory. It has been a really long day for him and has no idea why he suddenly had the urge to bring his diary along; it's colored black, mind you. He was about to turn into a corner to the room; he bumped into someone he least wanted to bump into right now. All their belongings spread on the floor, causing both persons to growl under their throat.

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy growled. "Watch where you're going!" He said once more before retrieving his things from the floor while Hermione doing the same.

This day has been also tough for Hermione and was willing to give anyone everything just for her to get back to her dormitory and study all day. Relaxing, no? NO. However, for her it is. She was in the middle of her Transfigurations class when she found her diary on top of her Potions essay; she had not the slightest clue why she brought it though.

"Geesh! You could at least look where you're going and stop day dreaming about your 'life' with Parkinson!" she sneered at him while picking up her belongings. Well actually, picking up what she seems to be hers.

Draco got up before she even got a chance to get half her things from the floor. He stood up then sneered at her One last time before going into the room.

"That's where you belong, mudblood!" he smirked while entering the portrait. "The dirt!"

Hermione, of course being Hermione, ignored this and started her way down the portrait as well. Both of them not noticing that they have swapped diaries when they collided. She entered the dormitory to find Malfoy already in his room. Thank Merlin, she thought. Hermione went straight for her room, locked the door, threw her things on top of her bed and then she went of to write in her diary.

Draco on the other hand had done all his homework and was ready as lightning to write in his diary, only to find it quite unusual. His diary was filled with some of plans to torture Potter like, slipping some Veritaserum into Potters drink and putting some graffiti in Weasley's face "secretly" with permanent ink and not to mention the part where he tells his diary that he loves a certain someone. However, this diary, the one he is holding onto now, has pink hearts all over it and has the initials H.D. and D.M. intertwined together. It finally dawned to him, that this diary is Hermione's and she must have his…

"Oh, shit!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing the diary then stormed of to Hermione's room.

Hermione finally realized that this diary was not hers, it was Draco's diary. After the initial sank into her, she heard a soft but urgent knock on her door. She froze, knowing that the person knocking is none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Then cam another knock.

Draco was becoming more and more nervous about this. Then he heard her speak.

"Uh…uhm…coming!" Hermione said as coherent as she could, then she opened the door to find Draco looking down at his feet feeling uncomfortably.

"We…we need to talk." He said as he finally lifted up his gaze to her, only to find that she was as nervous as he is.

"Ab…about what?" she asked, pretending to be innocent.

Draco lifted up the diary he was holding, which was Hermione's, up to chest level as he said, "This. We need to talk about the things written in the diary…diaries." He simply stated.

Not waiting for her response, he grabbed her wrist that was not holding the diary, then plopped her down into a soft, plushy couch.

Hermione waited for Draco to speak or just to start what they are supposed to be taking about but it never came, only Draco's lips onto hers. She gasped for a moment, then relaxed feeling herself kissing him back. Draco and Hermione were in a deep and passionate kiss that both didn't even notice that they have dropped their diaries. Still going on strong with the lip lock, they didn't even bother looking down to see both their diaries gave out one big with flash of light then subsided slowly revealing only One diary. One diary with both their names etched on it with gold pen in a beautiful cursive handwriting.

Finally pulling back from the kiss for some very much valued air, they finally noticed the once abandoned diary.

"What's this? It has both our names on it." Hermione said, lifting up the said diary to show Draco.

"Open it, love." Draco simple stated as he placed his arm in Hermione's waist.

Hermione complied with his request and opened it. "There's nothing written on it." Showing Draco the diary.

Draco, with a smile plastered on his face said, "Maybe we should write our new memories together in the diary."

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Hermione said, leaning down for the couch.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione whispered back. Finally facing him, she licked her lips then looked into Draco's own lips, then leaned forward for another passionate kiss.

However, somewhere in the midst of all this, two weary looking professors started to bicker with each other.

"Come now, Minerva. We made a bet, and you know what that means." Albus Dumbledore said in a teasing tone with much more challenging eyes.

"That I could give my class one week filled with homeworks?" Minerva McGonagall said hopefully with a fake smile on her face.

"No, no! Minerva, you are going on a date with Professor Snape tomorrow afternoon, whether you like it or not." The headmaster said, trying really hard to contain his laughter. "We made a bet."

"Alright." She said in despair, sighing. "I will never have another bet with you, Albus." She said as she stormed out of the headmaster's office with a pretty noticeable scowl on her face which means "don't mess with me or detention for a moth!".

"Was it something I said?" he shrugs, still with a smile on his face.

Author's Note: Thank You! Thank you for reading my fic.! Hope it wasn't boring for you! Well then, criticism all welcome as well as reviews! Have fun!


End file.
